Half Caste
by cosec
Summary: Some races of humanity have evolved and developed an otherworldly ability. This has sparked the first ever gene war. Humanity has now reverted back to it's darkest days. The soldier game trio are determined to fight and prove they are still human. However it will take more than fighting to win the hearts of the world and for that they need...school idols? KotoUmi NozoEli NicoMaki


**Chapter 1 Homestuck**

* * *

 _They say history is the past and we should only focus on the future but those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it. – Eli Ayase_

* * *

There were three things Eli found soothing; one, the gentle flow and intricacies that ballet dancers conveyed in their motions, two the gentle dawn hue that greeted her when she woke up and three, the beautiful yet melancholic melodies that flowed from Maki's fingers.

It's a shame the possibility of losing these three things seemed all too real.

"Maki, play that song." Eli called, reading the not so politically unbiased magazine splayed in front of her.

"Which one?"

"The one about a princess."

"You idiot. There's a lot of fucking songs about princesses… you need to be more specific."

"It's about a diamond princess I think."

"Oh; that one. For a second I thought you wanted me to play one of those old school princess songs from…Disney? Is that what it's called?" Maki retorted back, cracking her fingers to begin her next song.

"It is Disney. It was a massive craze last century; I've read texts about people fantasising about the lifestyle of a princess, but I don't see the appeal of it to be honest, it's too pompous and arrogant and quite frankly a little shameless if you ask me." Umi interjected lifting her head from the book she was engrossed in.

"You know I wouldn't mind being a princess; it'd be a nice change of pace."

"You? Hah! You'd be the princess of a fucking pity party!"

"Guess that would make you my subject."

"Piss off."

"Eli, Maki please. Can we have some peace and quiet? We get none on the outside as it is." Umi sighed, placing her book down and moving to the small kitchenette area.

* * *

"Tea anyone?"

"What do have?"

"Redbush or black chai."

"Holy shit! How did you get that?" Eli exclaimed

"Yeah how did you get that? Those types of tea are classed as contraband and I'm pretty sure the rats over the fence tried their hardest to eradicate all the things we like… fucking pricks." Maki interjected, twirling a lock of scarlet hair in between her slender fingers.

"Well; I have my ways, I just purchased it from the unsanctioned sector of business."

"You mean the black market?"

"No no. I wouldn't call it the black market, that name has some very...shameless connotations to it, the unsanctioned sector is a lot more lawful for acquiring unlawful items."

"So she fucking went to the black market."

"Yep."

"Guys! I didn't use such shameless means to get this tea." Umi objected, crossing her arms in defiance "Find your own tea then!"

! I'll treat myself to my perfectly good quality black chai that is most certainly not from the black market!"

"Fine,fine. I'd love some of your black market free black chai tea Umi." Eli mused, not being able to resist smiling at the childish pout plastered on her usually stone cold serious friend.

"What about you Maki?"

"Redbush, 2 sugars and a load of milk."

"tch Such a spoilt little child." Umi bit back at Maki's demand

"Hhey! It's not like I can't drink tea without anything in it… I-I just think milk and sugar enhance the flavour!" Maki retorted, her cheeks starting to deepen to a red akin to her striking hair.

Eli couldn't help but grin like a small child at the scene unfolding before her, her usual icy gaze melted as she spectated her two friends lost in disputing over tea. Umi like always had her traditional views whereas Maki always had a nonsensical opinion that she always had a shit time defending. It wouldn't make a lot of sense to others but seeing them argue always made her day as it showed that a sliver of humanity remained in them; a last flame still willing to burn and fight the barrage of bitterness that was their daily life.

* * *

"Hey! Come check this!" Maki called, disrupting Eli and Umi from their deep game of chess.

"What is it?" Eli asked, joining Maki whilst Umi stared at the book in the red heads hands with watchful eyes.

"So, basically. I was reading this old medical journal of my Dad's and check this, there's an article on health and welfare and can you believe it… there was this place called England where they had this thing called the 'NHS' where healthcare was free!" Maki began, her violet eyes laced with interest and wonder towards this unheard of concept.

"So basically if you were to injure yourself…" Umi began

"You get treated for free?" Eli continued

"Yep! Isn't that fucking amazing!" Maki concluded, the redhead was obviously heavily intrigued by the concept. "I think Papa was in favour of this concept because he's written in green pen on this document and he usually writes in red when he's critiquing documents…one day I hope we can go back to free healthcare." Maki's voice paled in volume upon mention of her father; her violet eyes losing the once vibrant luminosity as the lights in the room dimmed and flickered.

"Yeah…we'll bring back the NHS and make sure everyone gets their basic rights and we'll make your father proud…I'll make sure it happens; it's a promise." Eli declared her tone becoming increasingly more serious.

"Eli never mind I said that…Papa isn't coming back. He's been missing for nine years." Maki interrupted her voice now a low and solemn mumble.

"Missing isn't dead, Maki. There's still hope." Eli countered, walking towards the door. "We made 9 promises that first night we stayed together and I damn well intend to fulfil all fucking nine of them!" Eli exclaimed passion rearing through her strong voice as she banged the door with her fist for emphasis.

"Eli, please. Do you want the DoS to come? I get that you're fortunate in the sense that they'll at least ask you to put your hands up before they beat you senseless for no reason but Maki and I don't have that luxury." Umi interrupted, shooting Eli a cold glare. Her words were harsh but they were words that spoke the truth. Eli really was fortunate to be mixed race…it did grant her a select few privileges but she was still no stranger to discrimination.

"Whatever! Fuck them! Defenders of Society my ass! Pah all they do is fucking beat the shit out of innocent people! They make me sick!" Maki cut in, slamming her fists on the table in front of her, her elegant features warped by utter disgust at even the thought of the police brigade that patrolled the ghetto that they lived in.

"Maki please control your volume..."

"No! Umi you know what I won't! I've had enough… you think I want to spend the rest of my days hiding in a shitty bunker reading books and learning about what we could have had. I'm done with learning about what the world once was. I'm done dreaming about meeting new people and hypothesising about who my father may be now! Umi I don't want to waste away…I'm not going to settle for mediocrity, I don't want to be another pity fossil that they discover when someone who actually grows a pair and gives society a kick up the arse and shows the world that we're humans too and not some ugly livestock that they can control and play games with in this fucking ghetto play pen. I REFUSE TO LIVE LIKE THIS! Umi I'm a human being. I'm Maki Nishikino and I've decided I want to change this shitty excuse we call life.

Umi just stared, amber eyes agape at the sight before her. The usually sarcastic and cynical Maki Nishikino stood before her panting with a dainty hand plastered over her heart. Her violet eyes were burning with passion, desire and hope to attempt to change the pitiful joke that is their lives.

* * *

A deep silence stood between the three girls. The air was heavy; the topic of retribution was a treacherous one, if the DoS happened to overhear the slightest incline of rebellion; death was a certain fate. Maki's outpour had most certainly placed them at risk of danger; not everyone could feign ignorance; neither could the walls which were as good as transparent…nowhere was truly safe in the ghetto despite Umi's best efforts to soundproof the bunker.

"Maki please, hear me out…you're only fourteen and I understand despite the fact you're quite well educated this idea is edging on th..

"Maki…you're right we should do something about this." Eli interrupted Umi's rational counterargument.

The bluenette whipped her head around to the blonde with a look of utter shock plastered on her face, her amber eyes were clouded with a hue of disappointment at Eli's rash comment.

However before Umi could even fathom a response Eli continued. "I'm going to try and get you and Umi into my highschool, you start next year, right? Also Umi you definitely won't be at a disadvantage if you transfer." Eli rambled, her pace quickening as all her thoughts aligned together unlocked the gateway to the perfect plan. "So…Maki, Umi are you in? If we do this…we can complete the nine promises. It's the first step to a new beginning…we'll beat them in this sick little game. We'll free the ghetto from the chains."

"Eli, I don't agree with you often…but I have to give it to your half and half ass that this is fucking good idea. The ghetto is so dead." Maki grinned, excitement evidently coursing through her veins."

Both girls then turned to the voice of reason within their little unit, Umi Sonoda. If they could convince her, they could do almost anything. "I'm not doing it. It could get us killed. I mean are you really being fucking serious? Eli, you're 16, I'm 15 and Maki is fucking 14 for god's sake. I'm all for hope, but this is fucking ridiculous I mean you've read the articles with me…all the human rights movements had men at the forefront I mean even the suffragettes needed men to…

"Umi, I think you've forgotten, we're evolved humans. We aren't worse than them….they're afraid of us. That's why they've locked us away. That's why humans wipe out other races…it's out of fear and inferiority not strength and superiority. Umi, you've let them win…they've gotten to your head. Don't tell me you've given up and become _weak_?" Eli reasoned holding the bluenette by the arm in a soft grip.

Upon mention of the four letter word; Eli could feel Umi's toned arm tense suddenly and without warning the next thing the blonde could feel was the stone cold floor.

"Umi what the fuck!" Maki shouted, shocked at Umi's sudden aggression.

"Speak to me when you're done dawdling on whimsical fantasies." Umi coldly replied refusing to making eye contact with either Eli or Maki.

The only word said afterwards was the harrowing slam of the door. Eli soon sat up, rubbing her cheek which had very ungracefully slammed against the floor thanks to Umi's brute strength. "Looks like I'm gonna have to turn on the Ayase charm to get her to come through." Eli mumbled, wincing at her cheek.

"Shut up Eli." was the only response the blonde received.

* * *

It was not uncommon to find dilapidated buildings in the ghetto that had become infested with squatters who were desperate to seek shelter due to raiders and landlords with questionable morals. Umi detested the cluttered and unkempt look of the ghetto but painfully this was the only home she knew and had come to find some sense of bitter attachment to. It was a concrete jungle which took survival of the fittest to the extreme, street brawls were the norm and it wasn't unlikely to see a dead body by the time you were of schooling age however that was life you were given and it was your choice to act above or below it.

Despite the lack of aesthetically pleasing architecture in the ghetto, there were some rare areas that did offer a ray of sunshine in the storm cloud of a city. Umi had thanked Eli's incessant nagging to explore for finding these cathartic locations where Umi could forget for even just a moment the grim reality even in spite of the fact Umi prided herself as a realist and it was reality that everyone deserves an opportunity to relax and forget the hardships of life.

In addition to her preference of quiet; Umi also found joy in writing, it served as a way for her to compose her frustrations (there's a lot) and convey them into words that could serve as motivation or dictation for a later date. The ghetto was a chaotic place after all, the constant bombardments from the upper districts and nature left this poor city, bruised, burned and battered; the wanton aggression of the DoS also left laughter bitter to the burned mouth…that Umi could personally vouch for. Eight years ago; raiders had set Umi's former home…her family dojo alight out of a raging inferno of greed jealousy and well boredom. Due being well versed in martial arts; an ancient tradition that was passed down in the Sonoda family her father had fought off the attackers and even vanquished the flame that threatened to erase all the very existence of the Sonoda family. The mere thought of it made Umi sick to her stomach. Although in the ghetto it isn't action that kills you; it's consequence.

The DoS had deemed that Kaiko Sonoda was not acting in self-defence but actively seeking to harm others and well...they killed him without even an arrest. To hell with the legal system…there is none. When you live like animals; order and democracy is nothing but a distant dream. As for Umi's mother…nothing left but charred bones…Umi did have a sister but she was 10 years older and had already left home. It wasn't like her time at home was pleasant… Haruhi had completely rejected the ideals of the Sonoda household and had ran away; for the upper districts.

Now that Umi thinks about it; she realises how much of a fool her sister was, rejecting the one source of stability in this unstable world…family. Haruhi was and is (if she was still fortunate to be alive) a disgrace to the Sonoda household and Umi wants to amend the stain she left on her family's scorched reputation. However Umi won't stand for that…like a phoenix rising from the ashes, Umi will rebuild the family dojo and will resume the legacy of her family that took pride in the remnants of what humanity was before the gene war began.

The slow cascading of rain awoke Umi from her trance of past events. "It's getting dark…" The bluenette arose from the rock which displayed a cleansing view of a flowing stream which surprisingly was not tainted a smoky grey by intense pollution and sewage. Umi felt clean by just looking at it; in addition the air was significantly more breathable...it was probably thanks to the plethora of plant life that decorated the rocks with vines spiralling up the rocks forming green mosaics although the oncoming effects of chlorosis were visible and the vines exuded a sickly yellow which only meant one thing.

The ghetto was getting bigger.

* * *

Umi didn't like to stay out when it was dark as despite the fact Umi didn't pride herself as superstitious; one couldn't deny that night time was when bad shit happens and Umi didn't have a bow on her for self-defence due to her earlier act of storming out on Eli and Maki. Umi winced and her fists clenched at the mere thought at her disposition towards Eli's idea earlier. Now that she thought about it, moving schools wasn't inherently a bad idea; she could use time away from the ghetto. She knew it would benefit both her lungs and state of mind. Umi just couldn't fathom why she had become so angry at the idea…maybe Umi just wasn't too comfortable with sudden change…however she definitely had an incline to go apologise as Umi was a lot of things but disrespectful was definitely not one of those things.

Umi hated the ghetto even more at night than at day…yes the ugly building are harder to see however the tall street lights that exuded an ominous orange hue did little to soothe the nerves of those afraid of being alone at night; especially when your fists are the only weapon at your disposal. However it's well known ghetto etiquette that you don't run because if you do…not only are you are target for those DoS dogs but raiders will practically smell your weakness and anxiety from six feet out. Clever, cool and cute was how you had to present yourself if you wanted the smallest slither of survival as Eli said.

Umi was just praying she didn't run into trouble…she really wasn't in the mood to put up a fight. Not that she ever was but now was particularly unideal. In addition Umi never took shortcuts, ever. That was another ghetto survival essential, raiders and people with even more morbid motives would lay in wait to pounce on you and only god could save you from what would happen next. But even the main roads lacked basic safety etiquette as tall buildings towered over Umi as she walked down the poorly lit, poorly conditioned highstreet, it was only about 5 minutes from the hideout and she'll make her apologies as soon she returns, those two were her only friends and she didn't know what she'd do without them.

As Umi turned onto the main road which lead to her bunker, a visibly aged and rusted car boldly flashed it's headlights at the girl like a peacock rearing its feathers. Umi quickly raised her hand to block out the bright light. "ah shit.." Umi cursed under her breath as she knew trouble was coming. The bluenette quickly reached to her jacket pocket to phone Maki and Eli that she was about to be roped into a sticky situation but much to Umi's pleasure…

Her phone wasn't there.

Umi stomach dropped about ten atmospheres upon the sickening realisation. How could she be so careless? The earful she would hear from Eli seemed like a blessing as she watched two hooded figures get out of the car because hearing an earful from Eli meant she made it out of this situation alive.

Umi quickly reared her fists into a fighting stance as the two man closed in like sharks observing a lone surfer. "Stay cool. Stay clever. Stay cute." Umi quickly chanted their mantra under her breath as she felt the adrenaline quickly making its way through her toned frame.

Was this the end for Umi Sonoda?


End file.
